Wandering around
by coffeeandfanfics9
Summary: Drarry. During the 4th year of Hogwarts. I m not very good at summarys. please read and enjoy.


"Lumos"

The spell enlighted the staircase outsider the Gryffindor common room. With the Marauders Map in his hand Harry covered himself with the invisibility cloak.

He had always liked wandering around the castle at night but lately he had been doing it more than usual.

Harry thought about everything that had been happening. His name getting out of the goblet of fire even though he was underage, had not putted his name in it and wasn´t even allowed to do that. Becoming a champion of the Triwizard Tournament….he didn´t even wanted it, it was dangerous, he could die. But the worst of all, thought harry, was the fact that Ron was mad at him for something he had not done. Sure he still had Hermione that he adored and thought was brilliant but it just was not the same thing. He wanted his friend back.

"I somnenly swear I am to to no good"

The marauders map appeared in the piece of parchment. Harry had to be careful not to be caught by Filch.

Suddenly Harry stopped.

The map showed someone he was not expecting at all.

"Draco Malfoy"

Silently he got closer still with the cloak on.

"Bloody hell!"

Draco was crying and it was not a regular cry. He was ugly crying, sobbing.

Slowly Harry took off the invisibility cloak and approached Draco´s back.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco cleaned up the tears from his face at the speed of light.

"I could ask you the same question, Potter."

It was impressive how fast he could get his superior looks back.

Harry was not in the mood for insults.

"What is going on?" – Harry asked.

"Why would you care, Potter?"

"Who said I care?"

"Could you _please_ take that light of my face'"

"Nox"

The light disappeared. They were still able to see because of the silver moon light that entered through the window.

Harry sat down next to Draco who took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I just start thinking about…who I am. I feel like I don´t know, I don´t know myself. Believe it or not this is not who I am, Potter. My family turned me into an arrogant, evil person. I used to want to prove to the world that not every Slytherin is evil but my behavior shows exactly the opposite. I don´t know what I´m doing with my life. I don´t want to be like this anymore. I don´t want to be ME anymore. I´m a mess…"

Harry nodded and placed a hand on Draco´s shoulder making him blush when their eyes met.

"Uhmm, anyways…. What are _you_ doing here, Potter?"

Harry took his hand from Draco´s shoulder and started:

"Well, I got into a tournament I don´t want to be in and that can actually kill me. My best friend thinks I found a way to enter it although I´m underage…he also think I have done it because I want fame and glory and he´s mad because he thinks I have done all of that and won´t tell him how…he thinks I´m selfish and I just want to be better than everyone when in fact I just want to survive this damn tournament. I don´t want fame…I´m sick of it I didn´t put my name in the Goblet of Fire and I don´t want to be a in the tournament….I want this nightmare to end…and I want my friend back"

He didn´t knew why he was telling this to Malfoy but he felt better.

Draco nodded.

Harry looked him in the eyes and added:

"Also, if you are not aware Malfoy _, Potter stinks_."

"I am sorry about that Potter, I really am. I´m a douche."

"Well, it looks like we both have some major issues, Malfoy."

"Yes we do, Potter"

Draco looked closely at Harry. He looked at his dark hair, at the scar in his forehead and, finally, his eyes stopped in Harry´s lips. They were so close… Draco moved his eyes up and looked at Harry´s eyes. He was looking at him too and his eyes were shinning.

The boys both leaned in until their lips were almost touching, just an inch apart.

Draco brushed his lips softly against Harry´s. Draco´s eyes were closed so Harry closed his too.

Before they realized they were kissing, Draco´s harms were around Harry´s waist whose hand flew to the pale boy´s cheek.

It was a soft and slow kiss but also passionate, hungry. They were shacking, neither of them had ever experienced something like that, something that intense.

When they finally broke the kiss harry rested his forehead against Draco´s looking at each other. They didn´t want to let each other go, not yet.

"Everything is going to be OK, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry in order to have Harry´s back against his chest and Harry´s head resting on his shoulder. Draco´s harms were around the other boy´s waist and they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

They didn´t know how long they remained in that position, in each other´s harms feeling that everything was actually going to be fine, but when they got up to return t o the respective dorm rooms the sun was starting to rise.

Harry placed a light kiss in Draco´s lips who them kissed him in the forehead next to his scar.

Draco turned around to go and said:

"Hey, Potter... Try not to die in tomorrow´s task, OK?"

Harry nodded and Draco started to walk away.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around.

"See you around?"

Draco smiled and winked.

"See you around, Potter."

Harry smiled and as both boys got back to their dorm rooms they both knew that somehow everything would be better because now they had each other… the other thing that they realized was that from that day forward there would be much more wandering around the castle than they were used to.

\- The end-


End file.
